


Sippy Soup

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Trini has come down with an awful cold and it’s up to Kimberly to try and take care of her. Only thing is, she’s not great at it.The one where Kimberly Hart tried.





	Sippy Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling like such crap this past week that I thought I’d write something nice and fluffy and light from that inspiration 
> 
> Shout out to ao3 users Gammarose, Jadedsunshine, LadyoftheSun and Bisexualheroes you guys totally know the origins of this one!

As Power Rangers the team had grown accustomed to fighting the  _ worst  _ scourge of the galaxy. Rita Repulsa was only the  _ first _ intergalactic horror that they faced. Conquerors from other sectors of space tried their hardest to find and take control of the zeo crystal but have been thwarted time and time again. Those were the  _ challenges.  _ Other times the teams had to face monsters, the lesser underbeings of a greater force. 

Currently Angel Grove Students had been dropping like flies due to a flu-like illness. The common cold rolled over the school like a storm cloud. A cold hearted monster named Germabog had been behind it all. With a  _ name  _ like that and the power to make people succumb to illness, he really didn’t have many other options as a career path. 

Unfortunately, the rangers were down one member of their team. Yellow was amongst the first wave of students affected, even her enhanced biology couldn’t fend off the alien sickness. Alpha 5 and Zordon were quick to diagnose and send her home, the other rangers couldn’t be afflicted, not while evil was still afoot. Making the power rangers sick so they wouldn’t be able to defend the zeo crystal was a nefarious plan! 

Blue, Black and Red armored up and were hot on Germabog’s trail...while Pink, well, she wanted to attend to her girlfriend during this trying time. Kimberly was quick to notice that Trini’s family were out. The yellow ranger had mentioned earlier that week that her mother volunteered to be a chaperone for their week long school trip to San Diego; while Trini’s father would be at work. 

Kimberly used her strength to jump to the second level of the house. She wasn’t going to make her girlfriend leave the warmth of her bed to go all the way  _ downstairs  _ to open the door, just to come back up. Trini always left the window unlocked, it made sneaking around to fight crime easier...also a great gateway for a visiting Kim. 

Trini groaned at the sound of the unexpected visitor, “Ugh Zack go away” 

“Excuse you, it’s  _ me _ ” Kimberly frowned, she was offended that Trini thought that the  _ black  _ ranger would arrive before the  _ pink  _ one. She must’ve been delirious. Obviously. “Oh god, you look like death” 

“I  _ feel  _ like death” Trini glistened in sweat, her hair a disheveled mess, she had been asleep for so long that now she was in a bit of a groggy haze. “What’re you doing here?”

“Taking care of you” Kimberly took a couple of steps away from the window and closer to the bed. 

Even in Trini’s daze she still appeared skeptical, “Shouldn’t you be fighting Germabog?” As in, somewhere  _ far  _ from this room.

“The boys are handling it, I volunteered to be on Trini duty” Kimberly’s smile faltered when Trini started to cough, Kim  _ wasn’t  _ great with sick people but she wanted to help. “Do you want any soup? I can go pick some up”

“I guess” The yellow ranger brought a hand to her forehead, she didn’t know  _ what  _ she wanted, but it would get Kimberly away from the quarantine zone. “Just don’t get Panera, Zack brought me that yesterday and I didn’t have the heart to tell him I hate it”

Kimberly’s lips turned into her mouth, the pink ranger nodded her head.  _ Shit _ that was absolutely her plan, and damn, Zack really  _ was  _ here before she was. That..didn’t look great. She would have to step up her taking care of girlfriend skills. 

“We have some Campbell’s downstairs but it’s condensed so you’ll have to dilute it” Trini instructed, her eyes barely open, poor thing just wanted to sleep. 

Kimberly folded her arms, she didn’t think this through and was a complete mess when it came to ‘cooking’ or making her own food. Much easier to just pay the overpriced soup at the panera's. “...okay” 

“Kim, just add water or else it’ll be salty as fuck” Trini put her head down onto the pillow, it had grown too heavy to hold up. “Remember to turn off the stove”  _ Stove? _ Oh no no no.  _ Microwave _ was more Kimberly’s speed. 

“Ah, you know what? I’m going to just go to the store and pick up a couple of things...maybe some ginger ale for your stomach” 

If anything an excuse to leave the house and come back well prepared. 

About a half hour later, Trini was awakened from her nap by Kimberly resting a hand on her forehead. In her haze the sleepy, grumpy yellow ranger lifted her girlfriend’s hand to flip it so she could  _ properly  _ see if Trini was running a fever. 

“I don’t know what I’m feeling for” Shocking. Kimberly frowned, “You  _ know  _ a sure fire way is putting a thermometer in your butt” 

Trini did not appreciate her sense of humor, as she was unsure if she was  _ serious,  _ or not, “One.  _ No. _ Two.  _ No.  _ Three. That’s for  _ babies.”  _

“Right, okay, well I got you something else for your runny nose” Kimberly got up from sitting on the side of the bed in favor of grabbing a plastic bag from the drug store. While Trini  _ hoped  _ it would be some extra soft tissues, she was horrified to see the  _ turkey baster  _ to come out of the bag. “I didn’t know where to find the actual things but figured this has the same effect, right?” 

Trini could only blink, just  _ hoping  _ this was a fever endured dream and not real life. “That’s a fucking turkey baster” 

“Yeah so we can put it in your nose and-“

_ “No!”  _ Christ, Zack was  _ much  _ better tending to her than Kimberly was. “Nose bulbs  _ also  _ for  _ babies”  _ Certainly not for adults. “What  _ else  _ is in there?” 

“Oh I got you soup like you asked, but I’m waiting for it to cool” Kimberly brought over a portable soup. A microwaveable, quick solution with a lid at the top for soup on the go. “Here, sit up”

“Kim, what the fuck is this?” Trini took the chicken and star shaped pasta heat n’go cup from Kim’s hand. 

“It’s soup” Duh.

“This is not soup” Trini would try and smell it, but currently her sinuses were all clogged. It sucked, to say the least. Germabog may not be a diabolical mastermind but he sure was a total pain in the ass.

“No this is better, it’s like a sippy soup. See you just” Kimberly pretended she had an identical one in her hand and made the sipping motion, “And sip. It’s really easy” She did the motion again, “Like this”

“I know how to sip” Trini let out a heavy sigh, she supposed this wasn’t much different than drinking out of a thermos. 

“And even better you don’t need a spoon” Kimberly smiled, chancing her own health by sitting next to Trini and gently rubbing her back, “It’s perfect” 

Trini shook her head and sipped that  _ damn  _ soup, she knew Kimberly wasn’t the best at this kind of thing but the thought counted. “You’re going to get sick if you stick around”

“Then I’ll get sick” What a romantic, yeah, easy for  _ her  _ to say. Trini would be the with the  _ extra _ challenge of taking care of a  _ whiny  _ and  _ needy _ Kim if the pink ranger ever came down with anything. 

For now, she’d have to stick to sipping microwaved soup and falling asleep in her girlfriend’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
